


This is the Feeling of Your Suppressants Failing

by CelticGHardy



Category: The Following
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is an omega. It's just another thing for people to look down on him for. Except Ryan. And Debra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Feeling of Your Suppressants Failing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=89586#t89586) because the meme needs a little more love. And sex. I tried to write it, but I fail at this type of stuff. Oh well, have some of my more interesting failings.
> 
> And I wrote Hardston. I'm surprised by that. A lot.
> 
> Original note - _Due to the weird hormones, I'm going to tentatively put a dub-con warning. Mike's mind is altered a bit from the heat, so it would influence his decisions a bit more. But we all know he loves and trusts Ryan, so it's not that much of an alteration._

The conference room had a national news channel on instead of the local affiliates. Someone turned it to see how the rest of the nation was seeing the clusterfuck that was Joe Carroll. The bottom ticker was showing other news headlines. Mike was barely paying attention, going through tracing instead until he saw a quick tidbit mention Cyclosup.

He carefully looked over to where Cyclosup was in a title about a batch failing. Making sure the program was still going and that no one was watching him, he opened the news website and found the full article. Omegas were going to their doctors when their suppressants started failing and they went into heat. They linked it to a recent batch that missed a chemical essential to block the signal that starts it. The batch information was listed at the bottom. He quickly wrote it down before closing out. Checking, he grabbed his bag and made his way down to the bathrooms. Locking himself in a stall, he pulled out his prescription and checked the numbers against the lot on his.

They matched.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Just my freaking luck.”

He had to leave. There were a few alphas that kept looking at him when he gave off a particularly strong pheromone wave. They didn't like the little omega on the team, thinking about putting him 'back' in his place, at home with a child and cooking for an alpha. He was not going to deal with them trying to hold him down. He walked out and felt a small spike of fever shoot up his spine. _Shit! It couldn't wait until I got out of the building. I need to get away._

He rushed out and checked Parker's office. She was the only occupant and he looked around before shutting himself in with her. She glanced up when she did that. “Weston?” she questioned.

“I need to leave,” he stated.

“Why?”

“I'm going to go into heat.”

She knew about his omega status, one of the only ones to not look down at him for that. “Suppressants?”

“Faulty batch,” he whispered, paranoid that someone was listening. He did not want one of the asshole alphas to find out. “I'm already beginning.”

“Shit,” she muttered. She had problems with the idiots as well. They weren't fond of taking orders from a 'normal' sexed woman. “How long have you been suppressing?”

“About six to seven years,” he informed, not understanding her reasoning. There was another spike of fever, a little larger that made him want to sit, or better, lay down before his legs crumpled. _A few more minutes, please just a few more minutes._

“Wow, okay,” she calculated, “I'm giving you six days to fully ride this out. Call if it doesn't end on the sixth. I don't need you coming in when you're in the middle of it.”

He sighed, “Thank you.” He rushed out, grabbing the rest of his stuff.

He always hated the drive back to the motel. It was about forty minutes long since they couldn't get a large enough hotel or motel around the detention center to house everyone. This was the biggest and closest. He just hit the turnoff when he felt the first rush of self-made lubrication come out, followed by a huge spike of heat. “Oh God,” he moaned, moving around unconsciously for relief. He sped a little to make it to the parking lot faster before the next reaction hit. He practically ran in the building, ignoring calls from people to lock himself in his room.

Mike dropped when there was a couple of waves of fever through him, his body producing more at the lubrication and making him fully wet. He whimpered, his skin becoming too sensitive for the feel of his clothing. He forced himself back up and stripped at his bed, everything landing in a pile. His underwear was just beginning to be soaked, and it clung when he moved it off. He ruffled through his bag, going through the layers before he got to the bottom and undid the pocket sewn into his suitcase. He pulled out a dildo, dark blue in color with a button at the flared base.

He laid down, centering himself on the bed. He breathed deeply before lowering his hand down. Carefully, he ringed a finger around the hole. The increased sensitivity made him gasp, and he felt a rush of liquid come out over his hand. His dick also started responding, hardening and thickening. He inserted the same finger in, moaning as he worked around. He forced himself a minute before inserting a second finger, opening himself more.

A part of him wanted to rush things. He hated this feeling, wanted to get rid of it fast. His logical side was trying to rein it in. It was reminding him of all the problems that could come from going too quickly. He went for a third after scissoring and bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing out. He went faster before pulling out, even moving a hand to his cock to start working it. His entire hand was slick. He took it out, ignoring the empty feeling and he rubbed as much of it as he could on the dildo.

He aligned first, lifting his hips high so he could edge the plastic in, making sure there was enough lubrication on it. He dropped down, holding himself at times to adjust. He finally got to the bottom and rested for a minute, breathing through the moan he wanted to let out. When he finally couldn't just stay, he started moving it out before shoving it back in. Some of the moans he tried to stop came out cut off, garbled. He barely felt embarrassment as his mind overcame with pleasure.

He moved faster, plunging in and out. His arm started to lose strength to keep moving as fast. Instead, he switched to rocking his hips, keeping the dildo in place. He physically stuttered and sank after his orgasm burst, his cock splattering himself and the surrounding blankets. It took him a few seconds to find the button and press it. He felt it heating a tiny bit before it started growing, acting like an alpha's knot and cutting off the lubrication. He groaned, loudly before turning and cutting it off in a nearby pillow.

He slumped on his bed, more of his logical mind coming back. He frowned at the lost of a pair of underwear and hoped it hadn't gotten through to his jeans. He knew the motel was going to charge more to clean the sheets that he had leaked all over. He would be lucky to not get a replacement charge on the mattress. He was exhausted, so trying to pick things up was out of the question. _Parker thought this was going to last six days? Usually have to do this four or more times a day. God, how the hell am I going to deal with this? Do I have enough batteries?_

He was about halfway through the knotting on the dildo when someone started knocking. _Shit, I was too loud. Someone complained. Shit, did someone smell me? Did they come to.... Fuck, no, stop thinking that._ He turned to the door when the person knocked again.

“Mike?” Ryan called in, “Are you okay?”

-

He was an hour late than most of the agents but he didn't really care. Ryan hadn't been called in for any important updates, so he came in when his body decided to wake up. He puzzled over the empty computer and figured within a minute that Mike wasn't there. He checked in the usual areas before going over to Debra's office. “Hey, where's Mike?” he asked.

“He had to go 'home' early,” she indicated, home really meaning the motel.

“Is he all right?”

“He'll be fine,” she waved off. She wasn't sure if Ryan knew about his status, and if he didn't, she wasn't going to tell him.

He went over to the door and closed it before walking back over. “Does it have anything to do with his omega status?”

He did know. She kinda shouldn't have been surprised. He identified himself as an alpha, but never acted on it. His heart problems along with pining after Claire meant he was unusually okay with omegas. He never chased after one, unless it was a follower, and he didn't look down over them like other alphas. It was just one of the things that Mike liked about Ryan, and one of the things that made Parker treat him better. “His suppressants failed,” she stated.

“Shit,” he empathized. “Does he 'have' anyone or something to see him through this?”

She's glad he said something. She almost thought Ryan figured Mike needed an alpha. “I don't know.”

“How long has it been for him?”

“He said six to seven years.”

“He probably doesn't have anything from an alpha then,” he muttered. Parker raised an eyebrow. “The dildos aren't enough. Usually, they also need the pheromones from an alpha to make it feel right and get through it quicker.”

She was surprised at the knowledge. “He's not going to let anyone close to him,” she pointed out.

He raised his hands. “I'm just going to leave the stuff outside and come back.” She didn't say anything, so he took it as a cue to go back to the hotel.

He passed by the hall that had Mike's room and smelt the wave of pheromones that an omega's heat created. He also spotted two alphas trying to enter in the room. “Hey!” he roared, scaring them off. Now he couldn't go to his room. They were probably going to come back, purposely with a master key card. It would take too long.

He might lose Mike to the actions he would perform, but it would protect him. “Mike?” he lightly shouted in, “Are you okay?” He waited a few minutes for a response. “Look, I'm staying outside your door. There were a couple of alphas that tried to get in. Thought I would keep scaring them off with a threat of a bullet to the balls.” There still wasn't much of a reaction. “I thought you might not have anything to help you through, pheromone wise. I was going to leave a few clothes, but right now, all I can offer is my jacket.”

There was a beeping in his pocket and he pulled out his phone in confusion. _Mike sent a text?_

Please don't leave yet.

He said back through, “I wasn't planning to.” There was a few more minutes before he finally heard slow moving inside. He stepped back to the other side and held the handrail to physically keep himself back. Mike finally opened the door, and he felt a wave of pheromones come out. His will was on shaky ground. “Hey, how bad?”

“I haven't had one since college,” he muttered, “I don't think I have enough to do this. Parker thinks it'll last six days.”

“All right, do you want me to go get things?” he asked.

“I don't trust anyone else,” he whimpered. He looked up at him and he could see his pupils were still dilated.

“Then I'll ask someone else to go get things,” he stated.

He stared at him for a few minutes. “If,” he choked, “If I asked you to come in, would you?” _He knows I'm still in love with Claire._ “Please, I don't trust anyone else. You are one the only alphas I've ever met that wasn't a complete ass.”

_Shit._ He couldn't leave him like that. He picked up acidic notes in the heat. **_Fear._** He couldn't leave when another alpha could come and take him. _If Joe or any of the follower Alphas knew...._ “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he whispered. Ryan quickly looked back and forth before walking over and shutting the door behind him.

He ended up with an armful of Mike right after he locked the door. The acidic note went down, but didn't disappear entirely. He was shaking with some combination of anxiety, stress and the possible reemergence of a cycle due to his pheromones. “Come on, let's get you off your feet,” he led, “You're going to collapse on me.” The shirt and towel that had been hastily thrown on was discarded on the floor as he laid back down on the same spot. The pheromones were starting to cause a spike in his temperature. His body was trying to start a response, so he could knot and mate him. Ryan wasn't sure how well he could take it. He wasn't as young as Mike was, and the heart problems wouldn't help. _If I could have sex with Claire, I should be able to handle this._

“Where they FBI?” Mike whispered, grabbing his attention, “The guys try- trying to break in.”

“I didn't recognize them,” he admitted.

He nodded. That was too much to hope for. “The motel's going to kill my bank account,” he mentioned. Ryan looked at him. “The sheets and probably the mattress will have to be replaced. And this place is going to stink.”

“I don't think they're going to push that much onto you,” he tried reassuring. Sick of standing, he stripped off his jacket and hung it up on the wall before checking the locks and making sure all were in place. “I want to call Parker. Tell her what happened. We're also going to need food.” Mike nodded his consent and he dialed.

“Are you heading back yet?” she inquired.

He answered, “He asked me to stay.”

She sighed. She thought he might have. “You're not coming back soon, are you?”

“There were two alphas outside his door, trying to get in.”

“Fuck!” she muttered.

“I'm not leaving now. He's vulnerable. If that was at the start, then someone needs to be here to stop the others.”

“I figured,” she droned. “Mitchell and I can trade bringing things to his room. I'm guessing food and gatorade?”

“I uh...” he sputtered off. The blue dildo was lying by Mike. He brought the phone down. “What batteries does that take?”

He picked it up and tried to read the bottom. “Three double As,” he reported.

He relayed it and finished talking. After hanging up, he then took a chair and placed it by the bed, sitting down. After a few minutes of just sitting, he didn't know what to do. There was a small swell of pheromones and he looked over to see Mike clenching his sheets. “You're starting again?” He nodded frantically. “Okay. I'm right here. What do you want me to do?”

“I... I don't....” he faltered, “Touch me, please?”

Realizing he was about to become messy, he undid the rest of his clothes before kicking them into a corner. Everything he couldn't afford to replace was put on the coffee table. He came back to the bed to see Mike working a finger inside him. There was a growing puddle of lubrication coming out because of his efforts. He gently laid a hand on his shoulder. His body arched up in response. His other hand grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. “Mike....” he warned.

“Please,” he whined. 

Ryan kissed him, slowly at first before becoming greedy. He slowly moved on the bed, inserting one leg between his for stability. His hands started moving by themselves. One started mapping out his chest, swiping over his nipples. Mike broke off the kissing, moaning, “Oh, God.” 

He smirked, “Sensitive?”

“If you fucking couldn't tell...” he muttered, but stopped when his mouth latched on the one he hadn't touched. He groaned embarrassingly loud when he started sucking. His unoccupied hand curled on the back of Ryan's head and cautiously gripped a few times.

His other hand replaced the one Mike had between his legs. Two of his fingers started stretching him and it didn't take long to add a third. He stopped mouthing his chest to move back up and kissed again. He added the fourth and got broken off for a loud moan. Instead, he moved down to his neck, mouthing and sucking. He jerked and gasped when a wet hand enclosed around him and tentatively started stroking. He had been thickening at a slow pace, but the attention was making him grow faster. “Okay,” Ryan breathed, “If you keep doing that, you're going to have to be completely okay with whatever comes next.”

The movement stopped, as if he was considering the repercussions. Then, he nodded. “Yeah, yes. Yes,” he affirmed, starting up again.

“Good,” he agreed, “I'm not that young, so there are only a few ways I can do this. What are you not uncomfortable with?”

“Don't hold me down,” he stammered, “And I'm not sure how I would react 'presenting' myself.”

“Got it.” He figured out the best way at the moment. Lying down carefully, he switched Mike onto his side so his back was against his front. Gently, he pulled out his fingers and lined himself up before sinking in.

“Fuck,” he hissed, “That feels good. Really, really good.”

“That's the point.” Ryan allowed himself to breathe a minute before pumping his hips out and in. He wrapped an arm around Mike's chest to keep him from moving too much, his own attempts at helping not working. In response, he twisted around and forced his neck forward with an arm to bury his face in it.

“More,” he chanted, “More, more moremoremoremoremore.”

He wasn't changing pace, leading to frustration. Mike started working himself, his other hand causing him buck away from Ryan and into the hand. “Stop that!” he growled. He gasped at the order, and subconsciously did stop. Instead, he clenched the sheets. Ryan switched arms so his unburied hand could take over. He set a rhythm to satisfy both of them and that was due to set himself over soon. 

Before he knew it, Mike was spilling over his hand. He slumped, but Ryan kept driving into his body until he came. He made sure that he was completely in so that his knot didn't form in the wrong area. When he started swelling, he heard a satisfied groan and tried to breathe. “I'm guessing you're okay,” he assumed.

“Yeah.”

After his knot deflated after a half hour, he pulled out carefully. Mike rolled over to face him, pillowing his head on his shoulder. “Seven years on suppressants,” Ryan pondered over, “I thought the limit was two.”

He huffed, “The doctor at the two year deadline wanted me to stop taking them, clean the build up of chemicals in my system. I.... I couldn't.” He curled in on himself, a little of the sharp smell spiking. Ryan stopped pressing, instead threading fingers through his hair to calm and bring the sharp smell down. 

They didn't do anything until someone started knocking at the door. Mike looked scared, and he started feeling a tiny bit angry. Parker yelled through the door and they both calmed down. “You might wanna...” he gestured. He gathered the sheets around him to cover himself. Ryan grabbed some of his clothes and placed them back on. He checked the both of them before opening. “Thanks,” he said, taking the bag.

“The FBI got wind of the batch failure. I had a call from one of the guys in DC, asked if Mike had the faulty ones, told him yes. They know he can't come in.”

“He's not getting punished for this?”

“Yeah,” she affirmed.

“And me?”

“You're a consultant,” she reminded.

“What about the hotel?”

“Pissed as hell. I gotta get back. Not all of us have a sex excuse to leave work.” He just groaned and shut the door when she started walking away. He checked what she brought. It was mostly snacks along with some bottles of Gatorade, as mentioned. Apparently, they still had to order out for meals. There was a large pack of batteries that he placed on a side table.

Feeling thirsty, he grabbed a plastic cup from the small area where the ice bucket and other stuff were and went to the bathroom. After three cups thrown back, he filled it again and brought it out. “Drink.”

“Thanks.” He went slower with drinking his, but he still needed to go and refill it a couple of times before settling back down. “Do you think they'll give us new sheets?” he asked.

Ryan shrugged, “They probably don't want too much laundry.” He sighed, flopping back on the bed. “How bad are they?”

He grimaced, “I keep landing on wet areas.” He nodded in sympathy, only partially realizing that he was going to be sleeping on the same bed.

-

They were on day three of the possibly six day stretch. The motel owners were angry about the sheets and the smell, and the alphas trying to break in. They were also angry about the alphas as well. Ryan had to confront a couple of them when they kept trying to get past the lock. Eventually, one of the chairs ended up wedged under the door mechanism to stop them.

He was worn out. Even if he wasn't knotting Mike every time he came up to a cycle, he was still worn out from the times he was contributing. Now, he was barely awake, thinking about asking the motel to get coffee delivered up and something that could be considered breakfast. His shoulder and most of his chest was occupied by Mike, who was curled tightly to him. The dildo was completely covered in lubrication, on its third set of batteries, and had rolled in between them. He carefully rolled the other man off him before grabbing a pillow that would temporarily take his place.

Feeling less sore and cleaner after a long shower, he called down and got the desk clerk, who was nice enough to send up hot coffee and some pastries. The person that delivered was a 'normal' person, not the same one that did it the last couple of times. He picked out a bagel and a small tub of cream cheese before sitting down and checking in with Parker.

He ignored the shuffling to the bathroom and watched the latest news-worthy items on Joe when Mike picked out a couple of donuts and started eating. He sat on the bed so he wouldn't damage any chairs. Ryan finished and picked up new sheets from the bundle they had been left so they could change the filthy ones on the bed. “I think today's going to be the worst,” Mike warned.

“You have enough batteries?” he asked. He counted the ones in the package before nodding hesitatingly. “All right, let's get through today before worrying.”

He managed to get through a half-hour before hearing whimpers from the bed. He turned back and saw Mike, curled up on his side with a steady stream of lube coming out and landing on the sheets. The pheromones then hit him in the face. Mike smelled wonderful to him, but his body still needed time to recover from yesterday. 

He moved over and laid down beside him. Instantly, Mike curled around him, face burying in his neck. He lowered his hand and moved between his legs before inserting two fingers in his hole. He whined as he reopened him again, taking it slow before adding a third, then a fourth. He grabbed the dildo and switch with his fingers quickly. He brokenly moaned several times as he kept moving in and out. He got rougher the closer Mike got to completion. He finally went over, splattering both their chests, and waited about a minute before activating the knotting, making it seem like it had been himself inside him and not a toy.

He flopped back on the bed, the other body tucking himself close. “I just had a shower,” he complained.

“That's why I was waiting until I was completely done before taking one,” Mike whispered.

He had warned that the day was going to be the worst, and he was right. Almost immediately after the first round with the dildo, Mike was ready to go again. Ryan did the exact same thing as before, and they burnt out another round of batteries.

The pheromones he was giving out were strong. Ryan felt himself overwhelmed by them more than usual. His body wasn't ready to go again yet, but it was trying. Since he wasn't mating with Mike, and therefore wasn't overlaying his pheromones with Mike's, it was attracting many more alphas. They were on the second floor, which meant they didn't have to worry as much about someone breaking in the window. It was still a worry, but they figured people would have noticed a ladder or something else and called it in. They were pounding more on the door, and the chair was joined by the table to keep them out.

“I'll give it to ya better than that fancy toy ya got,” one yelled. Mike gave the door a glare and took a couple of more bars to eat.

“Nah, he's got an alpha that isn't takin' care of him. Hey!” his friend pounded harder on the door, “Get the fuck out so we can fuck him so he's good and full.”

“Yeah, pass on some good fucking traits better than your shit genetics,” the other added.

Ryan looked over at Mike when he started admitting the sharp scent again. Something about what one of them said triggered fear. Yeah, that pissed him off. “Hey, assholes,” he shouted through the door, “You're in a hotel that's housing a bunch of law enforcement, including FBI and Marshals. So why don't you get lost before they arrest you for attempted breaking and entering along with harassment?” There was a pause in their pounding. “We've also got guns.”

That little threat made them run off. He turned back to Mike, who had finished his bars and was drinking a bottle of Gatorade. “I'll have to ask Parker to bring some more over tonight,” he diverted, “Think that's one of the last bottles.”

He grew sheepish. “Sorry,” he apologized.

“You need it more than me,” he dismissed. “Not to mention we probably won't be able to order food. Not with the alphas hanging around.” He nodded and just finished what he had.

It was barely a half-hour later before he smelt the rise of pheromones, meaning Mike was about to start another round. Ryan looked over to see how he was doing. He didn't expect him to be 'presenting', on his hands and knees and his legs spread apart. His hole was slowly dripping, lubrication sliding down his legs. The sight drove him mad, the submissive posture speaking to his primal instinct.

“Mike?” he questioned, forcing himself to not take.

“I...” he panted. The acidic fear smell was low, but it was still there.

“You don't have to do this for me,” he reminded.

“I... I want to,” he said. “I'm fine with it.”

“All right,” he breathed. He was fully erect, but he forced himself from immediately entering. He knelt down between his legs, and used two fingers to stretch him. He scissored, earning a selection of whines and having him push back on him. He added the third and fourth quickly. The acidic note went down further, but he wasn't happy at the fact it was still there. He rubbed his other hand over his back, right over the spinal column.

Mike gasped, arching into the touch while trying to keep the hand inside of him. “Ryan,” he moaned.

“You're doing good,” he praised, “You're doing great. Get a hold of the backboard. You're going to need the leverage.” The order was the right thing to say. It gave Mike the ability to push him off if he needed. It didn't put him completely at his mercy. The final acidity disappeared when he placed both hands on the board.

Having been hard for the last few minutes, precome started coming out when he finally switched and entered, earning a drawn-out moan. He didn't even wait before setting a rhythm, rocking back and forth into Mike. He only used one hand to keep his hips in place, the other running along his spine like it was stroking a cat.

When he felt close to his orgasm, he reached down and started working his cock, stroking it with leftover lube and precome. He made him go over first, splattering the sheet below him. In order not to crumple, Mike locked his arms in place, oversensitive while Ryan continued. It took him a couple of minutes to finish himself, the beginning of the multitudes of semen starting to fill up the space. “Gotta bear down,” he reminded. He pushed back as far as he could, falling forward on the bed after. His knot was forming and he didn't feel any discomfort on his side. “You okay?”

“Uh hmm” he hummed.

As he let another wave of semen loose, he thought, “Now probably wouldn't be the time to think about birth control.” 

Mike started laughing and weaved his hand with Ryan's. “It's fine,” he finally huffed out, “Usually take the double amount during what should be my heat anyway. Overly cautious.”

“Turned out to be a good thing, then.”

“Yeah.”

-

Mike woke up on the sixth day and figured he finally got to the end of his heat. He didn't feel any more spikes in fever or lubrication come out. Ryan was passed out, so he took the time to carefully clean himself, making sure to get everything off of him. When he finally did come out, the man had awaken slightly and sniffed the air. “I can't smell any pheromones,” he noted.

“Guess that means I'm done,” he mused.

“That's good,” Ryan stated, “I don't think I could have made it another day.”

He agreed, “I don't think I could have either.” He allowed Ryan to have the shower and changed into his own clean clothes. They still stunk a little, but he hoped it wouldn't attract much attention when he exited his room. He saw some of the dents and scratches left by attacking alphas and winced at his inevitable bill. He rushed up to Ryan's room and swiped his card. He ignored the small bottles of alcohol and grabbed some of his cleaner clothes and personal care products before going back down. He wasn't stopped by anyone, but he had his ID and gun if he had been.

He went back to his room, opened the bathroom door and laid the clothes on the toilet seat before cleaning up the mess his room had become. It didn't take Ryan that long to shower and come out of the bathroom. By that point, he had managed to get his room somewhat organized. His dildo had been picked up and waited to be washed in the bathroom sink before it was placed back into it's pouch.

Neither of them knew what to say when Ryan got ready to leave. “I-” Mike delivered, “Thank you. For staying.”

“I couldn't leave you here to deal with those alphas,” he diverted.

“Yeah, but.... you didn't have to participate,” he confessed, “Not like you did. I know you still love her, so.... Things aren't going to change. I'm not going to change them.” Ryan nodded and left without saying anything else. He sighed and rubbed his arms before grabbing his jacket and also heading out. _Nothing should change. He was just 'helping' out. Nothing will change. Why does it feel like shit?_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good Goddess, stop me! I'm trying to write a sequel.


End file.
